Surprise, Veela! Oh, wait You didn't know?
by Cherryflower101
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Veela but doesn't find out until he turns twenty-five. Imagine the shock on Hermione's face when his Veela chooses her for a mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while! I want to thank everyone for being such faithful followers! I will try to update my other story as soon as I can this week. Until then, I hope you will enjoy this new story I wanted to try out. :)**

_**To The Story...**_

Light flickered through the window as I woke up slowly. My feet dragged across the floor as I walked to my private bathroom. I slowly brushed my hair and then placed a holding charm on the hair. My hair no longer was tangled like a rat's nest but was slightly wavy with small curls at the tips. Oh, sorry. Did I mention I am a witch?  
>My name is Hermione Granger and I am a muggle-born witch. That basically means that my parents are both muggles but I was born a witch. Most pureblood wizards look down upon me because of my blood. They say I'm weak, a fluke, beneath them, and worse of all, a mudblood. Do I believe what they say? Hell no! No one can tell me who I am and one day, I'm going to prove it.<br>After I got changed, I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a red turtleneck sweater, navy form fitting jeans and knee-high black leather boots. Today, I start my new job at the Ministry as the new Head of the Magical Creatures Protection department. Don't worry, I've held other jobs at the Ministry before now. Unfortunately, there is one set back to this new job. I'll be working very closely with the Head of the Magical Alliances, Draco (Fucking) Malfoy.  
>As if things couldn't get any worse, Draco bumped into me on my way to my new office. I scrambled to pick up everything that fell while Draco grabbed one of my books off the floor.<br>"The Wizarding World's Index on Magical Creatures... Now why would the know-it-all need an index for Magical Creatures?" Draco asked.  
>I snatched the book and huffed, "I am just putting it on my bookshelf at work so that it is there if I don't know something, I can research it. Don't you have someone else to torcher, ferret?"<br>"I'm hurt, Granger! I just want to start over. Come on, my birthday is on Friday and I'm turning twenty-five. Why don't you come join the party at the manor? Afterall, who knows when you last socialized with anyone other than a book." Draco smirked.  
>I frowned, "Are you kidding me?"<br>Draco shook his head as his smirk widened while my face filtered from disbelief to shock. I took a deep breath before looking at his eyes which seemed honest for once. Maybe he did want to change.  
>"Okay, Malfoy, but you have to promise me something." I said.<br>Draco raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

_**To be continued...**_

** IF you want the story to continue, RATE AND COMMENT! I love feed-back and I strive to please my audience. Remember, I listen to my audience and go wherever they think the story should go. I hope you enjoyed, BYE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap:**_

_"Okay, Malfoy, but you have to promise me something." I said.__  
><em>_Draco raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"_

**Back to the Story…**

"If I invite my friends to come along with me, you have to be nice to them AND me." Hermione stated simply. Draco's face contorted into a slight frown.

"You expect ME to be nice to Potter and Weaselbee? Do you understand what you are asking of me?" He said with disbelief.

Hermione smiled, "I understand perfectly well what I asked of you, Draco. If you have truly changed your ways, why not try and make amends with those that think the least of you? After all, if you can handle being around a muggle-born without hating them, surely you can be friends with a pureblood and a halfblood. Besides, the only way I would go to your party is if I have someone that would actually like to socialize with me there."

Draco grimaced, "Fine, you can bring Potter and Weaselbee but do not expect us to act like best friends." He started walking away and said, "Oh, and by the way, it is a formal party. So, I would appreciate if you and your friends dress likewise. After all, a man only turns twenty-five once."

Hermione chuckled as she watched him walk away. Draco looked like he had just won the lottery and was strutting like a peacock, emphasis on the second part of the bird's name. She turned around to head to her new office with a slight smile on her face. Whether she liked to admit it or not, Draco's party was going to be a test on how well he can control himself. If he's able to control himself around her friends, she will gladly become friends with him.

"Hey, Hermione?.." A voice suddenly spoke behind her.

She jumped, "OH MY—goodness, Neville. You scared me!"

Neville looked shocked, "I did, didn't I? I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to know… um…"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Yes, Neville?... What's the matter?"

"Do you have any books on Veelas and what ingredients one would need to make a potion to quell the effects?..." He whispered.

"I'll have to look real quick… Ah, here it is! Why are you looking for such a book anyways?" Hermione questioned as she slowly handed the book to Neville.

Neville shuddered, "A pureblood family found out just yesterday that they have had a dormant Veela gene for centuries. They found out when the youngest surviving member of the main family had a test done to look for any signs of leftover magic from the war. Due to the circumstances, the doctor hasn't told the man of his condition but hopes that a potion will be brewed in time to quell the effects. The doctor came to me to tell me to find a potion for it and send him the ingredients as well as instructions."

She looked at him with shock on her face, "Well, then. What family is it? Which man needs to take the potion?"

Neville shook his head, "You know as well as I do that I can't tell you that."

"Oh, well… Can't blame a girl for trying." Hermione smiled and waved as he left her office in a hurry to gather everything he might need.

_ I wonder if the pureblood family affected is the Malfoys… _She thought to herself. _I wonder who his mate would be if he was one. Well, it simply can't be me. After all, I'm just a muggle-born. Wouldn't his blood make his mate a pureblood too?_

_**To be continued…**_

**Author notes: Hey, guys. Sorry for not updating lately. I just don't have very much time to write during school weeks. I promise I'll write more during the summer. If you have any suggestions at all, don't be afraid to message or review. I need all the inspiration I can get. Thanks for being such faithful readers! See you next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

_***Just so you know, there will be a slight time skip to the Friday of Draco's party***_

_**Recap:**_

_I wonder if the pureblood family affected is the Malfoys…_ She thought to herself. _I wonder who his mate would be if he was one. Well, it simply can't be me. After all, I'm just a muggle-born. Wouldn't his blood make his mate a pureblood too?_

_**Back to the story…**_

The rest of the week had passed by slowly for Hermione as she started to adjust to her new job at the Ministry. Each day brought forth a new complaint from a magical creature that thought their rights were being infringed upon. Don't misunderstand this though, Hermione loved her job and would work as hard as she could to help them. After all, she has been after the equality of all creatures and beings even before graduating from Hogwarts.

Today was Friday, which means that Draco's party is tonight… at his parent's manor. Hermione has yet to go and buy a dress for the occasion. Inside she knew that she was pushing away the pressing matter because of what had occurred at the manor during the war. I mean really, who would want to return to a place where they were tortured and then scarred for life? Hermione looked at the clock knowing that she would either have to give up lunch or go home early to get a dress.

A knocking at the door pushed Hermione from her thoughts, "Come in."

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny almost skipped into the room. Hermione smiled at her new best friend. With Ginny now being married to Harry Potter, Ginny finally became outgoing and was now the gossip girl among her peers. Thankfully, she only gossiped in their private friend circle and never offended anyone in the group.

"Hello, Ginny. Is there something I can help you with?" Hermione asked politely.

A gleam flashed in Ginny's eyes, "Well, I have this friend who failed to tell me about a party she was invited to. She invited my husband who thought I knew about it until just this morning when he asked if I was going to get a dress today. So, I have a predicament here. I don't have anyone to shop for a dress with and I know she doesn't have a dress either. Why won't she just take off the rest of the day so we can go dress shopping?"

"Well, I… um… I have to put up the paperwork I did earlier! Plus, I haven't even had lunch yet. Oh, and what if someone needs me later? Well, I just have to stay to make sure everyone is helped for the day!" Hermione smiled nervously.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and smirked as she walked towards my personal floo, "Nice try, but I just told your new secretary that you will be unable to stay for the remainder of the day due to an emergency."

"I don't think dress shopping counts as an emergency…" Hermione said.

Ginny flooed both of us to the wizard shopping district in London and began to drag me to a small dress shop on the main road, "It IS an emergency if you are going to Draco Malfoy's party and he has been admiring you for over a year. Either that, or looking at your ass but who cares! Draco wants some Hermione lovin'."

Hermione gasped and blushed before muttering, "If he wants anything to do with me, he should keep his hands in his pockets tonight."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, keep dreaming. Draco literally looks at you with these eyes that say, 'I want to push you up against the wall and make you scream my name.'"

"GINNY!" Hermione screeched in embarrassment.

An hour later and only Ginny had found a dress to wear to Draco's party. Ginny was wearing a floor length green silk dress with gold trimmings. She had even found a matching set of golden earrings with a beautiful green and gold pendant. Hermione was beginning to become restless and had been debating whether or not to even show up.

Ginny saw Hermione's frustration and quickly joined the search for a dress for Hermione. When Ginny had found a dress that would be perfect for Hermione, she shoved Hermione into the dressing room with the dress. When Hermione slipped the dress on, she gasped at her reflection. A blue floor length silk dress with silver swirls along the bodice fit perfectly on her and even gave her a look of natural elegance.

_I wonder what Draco will think, _Hermione thought to herself while paying for her dress.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's note: Hey guys! Yeah, I know. I updated the story faster than usual. Be grateful! I usually do not have time for such things. Oh, and I wrote more this time. ENJOY! Rate and review your thoughts! Any feedback is appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recap:**_

_I wonder what Draco will think,_ _Hermione thought to herself while paying for her dress._

**Back to the story…**

_6 o'clock couldn't come any sooner, _thought Hermione. It was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon and the time couldn't pass any slower. Hermione ended up taking the rest of the day off because Ginny had already told her secretary that she would be gone for the rest of the day. This meant that she had time to blow when she got home. So much so that Hermione had finished all her laundry, dishes, and cleaning. Now, Hermione just had to wait for the party which would start in 3 hours…

As the clock strikes 6, Hermione is ready but begins to argue with herself on whether or not she should go. What should I do? If I go, he'll be encouraged to continue his silly pestering. If I don't go, he'll probably pester me even worse than before and be disappointed with me. UGH, whatever, looks like I'm going to his stupid party!

Hermione stepped into the floo and threw down the floo powder while saying Draco's address. When she got there, she was shocked to see that she was in the same room she was tortured in during the war. However, it looked completely different from the dark grim look from the war. The room seemed to be bathed in gold and white and nothing was the same in terms of furniture.

A slight intake of breath took Hermione's attention from the room. Draco stood there in the doorway staring at her.

Hermione walked towards him and smiled, "Thank you, Draco."

"I… uh… I got to go… I guess I'll see you later!" Draco looked nervous before bolting out of the room.

Hermione looked confused as she watched him leave, "Well, that was strange…"

Draco's POV:

"MOTHER!" Draco yelled out as he ran into the kitchen.

Narcissa came into the kitchen, "What's the matter, Draco?"

"Something is wrong with me and I have no clue what it is…" Draco frowned and leaned on the wall.

Narcissa looked worry before realizing the situation, "Oh, dear… Sweetheart, come here and drink this potion."

"Why?..." Draco asked before drinking the potion.

Narcissa nervously answered, "You're a Veela…"

"Wait, WHAT?! And you didn't tell me until NOW?!" Draco yelled out.

Narcissa looked down, "The Malfoys have had the Veela gene for generations but since it's never been active, I didn't want to tell you. Especially since your father got the Dementor's Kiss."

"So, wait… What does being a Veela entail?" Draco frowned.

"As a Veela male, you have one year to find your mate before you die of heartbreak. If you do find her, she can either accept the mating or reject it. Should she reject it, you will die of heartbreak. However, should she accept it, she and you will need to mate and marry within two months of the acceptance or you will…"

"Or I will die of heartbreak… Yeah, I get it…" Draco interrupted before sighing.

Narcissa smiled, "The reaction you were feeling started because you saw your mate. So, you not only know this woman, but you have her here tonight and you can ask her. Do you know when the feeling started?"

His eyes widened, "Oh, I'm fucked…"

"Why? What's wrong?" Narcissa asked.

Draco shook his head, "My mate is Hermione Granger…"

"Oh, dear…" Narcissa frowned.

**Author's notes:**

**Hey, guys and gals! I'm back and it's officially summer time! I will have more time to write than I have had the entire school year! Hopefully I'll be able to write an update for each story every week but I make no promises!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap:_

_His eyes widened, "Oh, I'm fucked…"_

_ "Why? What's wrong?" Narcissa asked._

_ Draco shook his head, "My mate is Hermione Granger…"_

_ "Oh, dear…" Narcissa frowned._

**Back to the story…**

Draco paced around the room while letting a stream of curses slip past his lips. In fact, his language was so 'colorful' that most of the house elves left the room for fear of their master's misguided anger. Narcissa patiently stood near the door after placing up a silencing spell so that the guests wouldn't hear. When Draco finally stopped pacing, he collapsed on one of the newly installed chairs due to their lack of popularity when the war ended.

Narcissa sighed, "You always did follow after your father even when I taught you better than that… Maybe you're over reacting about this. I saw Hermione today fretting over a dress to wear for tonight… Who knows? Maybe she was trying to impress you."

"I cannot say that she even remotely likes me from the way she's acted since the war… Besides, after tonight Hermione said that she MIGHT think about being my friend… So, there is no telling what would happen if I told her..." Draco said in a broken tone.

His mother smiled before hugging him tightly. Whether he knew it or not, Narcissa could see the depth in his eyes that was never there when Draco spoke about other girls. She had seen it for many years but never commented on it because of his father, Lucius. Narcissa knew that Draco would eventually come to realize this and make things right.

Draco looked up at her, "What am I going to…? Mother, what is that look for?"

"Draco, you don't understand, do you? You do realize that being a Veela will not have changed your opinions on Hermione so quickly?" Narcissa smiled.

He wore a confused look, "What do you mean, mother?"

"Sweetie, you're in love with her.." She kissed his forehead before leaving the room to join the guests in the ballroom.

Draco frowned as this new idea swirled around in his head before settling. At first, he tried to deny it thinking that all Hermione was to him is an equal in intelligence. Just as he was going to settle with that thought, his mother's voice broke through and he knew she was right. Ever since the Yulle Ball, Draco has had a weird feeling in his stomach when he talked to Hermione. He thought it would eventually go away, but the feeling only grew. How could he not see this?

**Hermione's POV**

As I looked among the guests at the party, I realized that Narcissa also had disappeared when Draco ran off. Well, that was very rude of them to do towards their guests but I'm sure they have something that requires immediate attention. After all, they are one of the richest and oldest wizarding families still in existence after the war. It just seems strange that Draco suddenly ran off and his mother is nowhere to be seen. A tap on my shoulder quickly pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, Hermione!" Ginny chirped as I turned around to see her standing next to Harry.

I smiled, "Hello, Ginny. It's good to see that you could make it, Harry. Where's Ronald?"

Harry grimaced, "Um… I wouldn't worry about him showing up tonight. He said that he absolutely refuses to step foot in the 'Snakes Lair'…"

"Oh… Well, I don't know when he will want to talk to me again after tonight but could you please tell him that I'm deeply hurt because he didn't come?..." I frowned as sadness washed over my eyes.

Ginny frowned, "Hermione, please don't cry. If Ron can't see how much this means to you, then he's being stupid. Try to have fun, okay?"

"Okay." My eyes brightened slightly.

"Oh, and by the way, do not forget to tell me if you hook up with Draco at the end of the night." Ginny whispers in my ear as she hugs me and winks.

My eyes widen in shock, "GINNY!"

**Author's note:**

**Hey, guys! Okay, so I'm a little late with my update... Hopefully, you all do not despise me for my lateness. Remember to rate and review to tell me what you think of the story so far. I really appreciate feedback on how the story should go, so, don't forget to tell me what you think should happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap:_

_ "Oh, and by the way, do not forget to tell me if you hook up with Draco at the end of the night." Ginny whispers in my ear as she hugs me and winks._

_ My eyes widen in shock, "GINNY!"_

**Back to the story…**

The clock had already struck 8 o'clock tonight. Most people were going to stay until midnight according to the maids. At least, that's how most of Mr. Malfoy's parties went. I had talked to at least three other people and already had a 'fancy' margarita. Thankfully, the maids understood that I didn't want too much alcohol at this party. Only hell knows what the Malfoys do with drunken guests.

Before I knew what was going on, someone pulled me into a small hallway and then pushed into a hidden room. What the hell?... The person followed me inside as they shut the door behind them.

"Who's there?" I said while trying to search for my wand which apparently, I left at home.

The lights came on, "Calm yourself, dearest. I mean you no harm. I just want to talk to you about an important matter."

I looked over to see a woman standing to my right, "Narcissa? What did you want to talk to me about?"

She smiled at me, "Lovely party, isn't it? Draco just seemed to disappear though halfway through. Would you like to know where he is?"

"Well, yes, it's his party after all. Why did he run off to begin with?" I tilted my head slightly in concern.

Narcissa shook her head, "That will have to be something you have to hear from him. Go out the door and take a left, and when you reach the end of the passage, he will be in the first room to the right."

I looked at her with curiosity before following her directions. After I knocked on the door, a quiet voice told me to go in without waiting. So, I did.

Draco was sitting on a large canopy bed with green as well as silver drapes and sheets. The walls were a dark green with small hints of silver flecks blended in. There was a small dresser and what looked to be a walk in closet while the carpet was gray. Why did he have to be such a spoiled rich kid?

"Hey…" I said before sitting next to him, "What's up? Why'd you leave your own party?"

He glanced at me before standing up and stepping out onto a small balcony. I was confused, what was wrong with him? Draco was shaking as if trying to repress something. What the hell?

"You shouldn't be here, Hermione." Draco muttered with his back facing me.

I walked over to him, "Why? You've been avoiding me all night! I thought you were trying to make amends but clearly you still can't stand to be around a Mud-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF THAT!" Draco yelled before turning around to face me.

I was shocked, Draco never yelled at me before. Even when he used to bully me, he never raised his voice. While I was trying to find a retort in me, my thoughts were cut short. Draco punched the door frame and chips from the frame flew about in the aftermath.

"Draco… what's wrong? What's bothering you so much?" I asked with concern lacing my voice as I put a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head and sighed, "Fuckin' hell, woman. Why do you want to know? It's none of your business!"

"IT MOST CERTAINLY IS MY BUSINESS! You ran off from your own party when I showed up. Why did you run, Draco? Tell me what I did to upset you!" I yelled at him.

Draco's eyes widened before he recovered from shock, "Hermione… I just… I don't know…"

"Well, you better figure it out quick because I'm not leaving until you tell me what the fuck is wrong!" I sat on the bed as I spoke.

Draco's eyes darkened, "Bloody hell… SCREW IT, I'M DONE FIGHTING!"

Just as I was about to ask what he was talking about, he pushed me onto the bed. My eyes widened even more when his lips met mine. WHAT THE HELL?!

**Author's note:**

**Hey, guys! Hope you guys were not too impatient while waiting for me to update! Remember to rate and review! Don't forget that any feedback on where the story should go is appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap:**_

_ Draco's eyes darkness, "Bloody hell… SCREW IT, I'M DONE FIGHTING!" _

_ Just as I was about to ask what he was talking about, he pushed me onto the bed. My eyes widened even more when his lips met mine. WHAT THE HELL?!_

**Back to the Story…**

I pushed at Draco until he separated his lips from mine. Who knew such a lean guy could be so heavy? I struggled and tried to free myself but Draco grabbed onto my wrists, pinning them to the bed.

"LET ME GO, DRACO!" I yelled in anger. Oh, yeah… Did I mention the fact that I am slightly upset with the way I've been treated? Okay, I'll admit it; I'm more than upset… I'm furious.

Draco's eyes lighten up slightly in shock. What? Did he not realize how I would respond to all of this? I kicked him in the groin before getting up from the bed. He must have seen my anger when he followed my movements because Draco didn't move from his spot.

"What in the hell is going on?! Tell me, Draco!" I said as I backed away from him with my newly exposed wand outstretched.

Draco looked down, "I knew it…"

Confusion fluttered across my eyes, "What?..."

"I knew that you hated me." Draco stated.

With one eyebrow raised, I said, "What the hell? Is that what this is all about?"

Draco gives a weak smile before frowning deeply. I roll my eyes at him before shaking my head. Was he really so dense that he can't figure out how to talk instead of act upon how he feels? I mean really, I expected this from Ron but this is too low for someone like Draco.

"I'm going to ask you this once more and I want an honest answer. You are not acting like you normally would, what is going on?" I asked in exasperation.

He looked up, "What do you know about me?"

"Huh? What does that have to do wi-"

"Hermione, seriously… What do you know about me?" Draco interrupted.

Confusion clouded my eyes once more, "You're a pureblood wizard, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You took the dark mark to save your mother from He-who-must-not-be-named and you are a proud, cocky and sometimes stupid little git. Also, you work at the ministry with me as a co-worker and you still think Luna Lovegood is beyond crazy."

He chuckled, "Okay, that last part is one point you have to agree with me on. As for me being cocky, I didn't think you noticed that."

My face flushed in embarrassment, "That's not what I meant, Draco!"

"Okay, but there are some points you are missing in your evaluation of me... First of all, I'm not just a pureblood wizard. Secondly, it seems that I have grown quite fond of you." Draco stated as he stood and turned away from me.

I was shocked but I quickly recovered, "So, all of this is happening because of some silly crush? You have got to be joking!"

"Women, I tell you something very important and all you hear is that I like you… I'M NOT JUST A PUREBLOOD…." Draco almost yelled in frustration.

Thoughts build in my head before it finally clicks, "You're a Veela…"

"How did you guess so fast?" Draco questioned.

"Neville came looking for a book on Veelas and he said it was for a pureblood family…" I said quietly.

Draco sighed, "Leave it up to that hopeless git to spill a secret…"

"So… have you found your mate yet? Surely you are just trying to rid yourself of a silly crush before settling down?" I asked.

He looked at me in exasperation, "ARE YOU DAFT, HERMIONE?! Really… Have you ever even looked at the book you lent Neville?"

"Well, no bu-"

"As a Veela male, I have one year to find my mate before I die of heartbreak. If I do find her, she can either accept the mating or reject it. Should she reject it, I will die of heartbreak. These are the most commonly known facts about Veelas… However, there is more than just that. A Veela, after his/her transformation, can only love and lust over their mate…" Draco paused hoping to get a look of realization on my face.

I sat on his bed, "So, what does that have to do with anything?" (If you can't tell at this point, Hermione has either had too much to drink or she is in some serious denial…)

"For the love of…! HERMIONE! YOU ARE MY MATE!"

**Author's note:**

**Hey, guys! This chapter really is the bane of my existence. I really didn't know how the real Hermione would act, so, it took me a while to figure something out. Either way, rate and review as always! Oh, and don't forget, I appreciate any feedback from the readers of my stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recap:**_

_ I sat on his bed, "So, what does that have to do with anything?" (If you can't tell at this point, Hermione has either had too much to drink or she is in some serious denial…)_

_ "For the love of…! HERMIONE! YOU ARE MY MATE!"_

**Back to the Story…**

Silence filled the room as the sentence sunk in as I glanced away from him. When the thought settled, my eyes drifted back to him. He had his hands fisted at his side as he tried to calm himself down. _He can't be telling the truth… I have to get out of here before I really get hurt_, I thought to myself. While this was a private thought, his eyes pierced at me after the thought passed.

"Hermione, I'm not lying and I don't plan to hurt you… Just give me a chance to show you. I don't care how long it takes… Please… Just don't say no before you hear me out…" His eyes changed from anger to desperate as his words echoed through the room.

I sighed, "Okay, say this whole situation is true… Surely you would rather die than be with a Mudbl-"

"DON'T SAY THAT ANYMORE!" Draco interrupted, "I DON'T THINK THAT WAY… I haven't thought that about muggle-borns, especially you, for years…"

The silence after that statement was almost deafening. I smiled despite the situation we were in which caused Draco to frown in confusion. Before he could understand what was going on, I had crossed the room and kissed him.

My smile widened as Draco's shock grew, "Thank you, Draco…"

"For what?..." He tilted his head to the side.

I hugged him, "For changing into a guy worth being around."

His arms enveloped me as he understood what I meant. We must have stayed that way for a while because he started tapping me on the head. My eyes met his as I moved slightly to look up.

"While I do love holding you, you are my mate and I'm not too sure if you want to lose your virginity tonight…" Draco mumbled.

I blushed when I realized what he meant before letting go and heading to sit on his bed.

"Hermione, seriously…? You do realize that you are tempting me, right?" Draco sighed.

I crossed my legs as I tilted my head, "While I would love to wait, clearly you need this more. Plus, the urges you feel will only get stronger the longer we wait and I would rather not be dragged away during a meeting because you can't wait anymore."

His eyes darkened as he pushed me down so that I was laying on his bed. My legs uncrossed as Draco laid on me and began kissing my neck. The kisses soon turned to love bites as his hands hurried to free me from my dress. Finally, he got so impatient that Draco ripped the dress from my body.

"HEY, THAT WAS EXPENSIVE, YOU KNOW!" I gasped which turned into a groan as Draco nuzzled my breasts.

Draco looked at me, "Hermione, you do realize I could buy you the entire franchise of the store you went to and still retire tomorrow with billions leftover in savings for any children we may have?"

My eyes widened at the thought. Really? Who in the world has that much money?... Oh, right… Draco is not just a Veela… He's also a pureblooded billionaire.

This, however, was the end of my thought process as Draco began making his way down my body while removing the last of the clothing on me. He proceeded to thrust a finger inside of me while kissing one of my breasts. I moaned at the sensation as Draco picked up the speed, clearly impatient about not being inside me the way he wanted at that moment.

As the sensation became too much, I moaned his name before throwing my head back. Draco smirked before kissing me which apparently was a distraction for what happened next.

I cringed as the pain coursed through me. We stayed like this until Draco moved slightly causing me to gasp out in pleasure. He took this as a sign that I was alright and started thrusting into me slowly. The louder I became, the faster and deeper he went. Soon, pleasure seized over me and I clung to him as he came down from his high as well.

Breathlessly, Draco pulled me to him, "Mine."

I knew this was the Veela talking so I just nodded in agreement, "Yours."

Draco smiled before sleep overtook both of us. Neither of us knew the surprise morning would bring.

**Author's note:**

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been having some terrible migraines and headaches which make it almost impossible to do anything. Please, don't hate me! As always, rate and review! Oh, and don't forget to give me some suggestions on where the story should go. I really do not want this to turn into an all smut fic but I would hate to have to end the story where it is. What adventure do you think should happen? Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for not updating this sooner… Apparently, I've been having quite a few 'Lucius vs. Draco and Hermione' like moments… My boyfriend's parents hate me for no reason… It also doesn't help that my boyfriend is a pathetic wimp and won't stand up for me… He would run away with me before he'd tell his parents to shove it and get over their pathetic hatred… I've been with my boyfriend for three years and his parents still don't think I matter… They want him to focus on school and get a good job rather than be near a girl like me… UGHH! FML! :'( **

_**Recap…**_

_Breathlessly, Draco pulled me to him, _"Mine."

_I knew this was the Veela talking so I just nodded in agreement, "_Yours."

_Draco smiled before sleep overtook both of us. Neither of us knew the surprise morning would bring._

**Back to the Story…**

Light filtered into the room as the sun rose in the sky. The rays of light flickered over my eyes, awakening me from my sleep. I looked around to find Draco laying on his back with his arm possessively around my waist. A smile crossed my face as I saw his sleeping face. Draco's eyes opened and he grinned at me.

"Good morning, love." He spoke gently to me.

"Good morning to you as well, Draco." I kissed his cheek.

Draco quickly moved to place me under him. His lips brushed over the mating mark on my neck before a soft purr erupted from Draco. I ran my hands through his hair until the purring stopped and he moved to get dressed. I had stayed still because I didn't know how a Veela would react the following days after the mating.

After he was done getting dressed, Draco pulled me off the bed. He then pulled a long shirt out of his dresser which was then thrown at me along with my underwear. I put on the garments before a low growl interrupted my thoughts. Another growl rung out as a knock on the door echoed through the room. As I went to answer the door, Draco grabbed me and thrust me into his private bathroom before answering the door himself.

"What do you want, Mother?" Draco almost hissed in annoyance.

"Just to check on Hermione, Draco. I know that a Veela tries to avoid hurting his mate during the ritual but sometimes you cannot control what happens. I promise to make sure she's okay before leaving you alone for the rest of the weekend, okay?" Narcissa asked calmly.

Draco muttered, "Fine…"

Narcissa walked past him and into the bathroom where she knew I would be. As she looked me over, Draco watched her every movement. When she left the room, he immediately attached his lips to my neck before humming slightly. Apparently, Draco was very gentle because Narcissa had not found a single scratch on me.

"Draco, what did Narcissa mean when she promised to leave you alone for the rest of the weekend?" I asked.

He looked up before grimacing, "A Veela will not leave the side of their mate until two days after the ritual due to their possessive nature. Although, time varies depending on the Veela's attachment timing. My mother assumes that my 'extremely possessive nature' will subside sooner because we mated the night of my transformation."

"Well, that's good news… I would like to be able to go to work on Monday." I smiled in relief.

Draco looked nervous, "Uh… Hermione? There is one slight detail you also need to know…"

"Okay? What is it?" I questioned softly.

He hid his head in my hair, "You have to marry me within the next two months…."

I was shocked beyond belief. Draco Malfoy needs me to marry him within the next two months? WHAT?!

"Why?" I asked.

Draco calmly spoke, "I will die if you don't marry me in that time."

I frowned, "So, is this some sort of far-fetched proposal?"

He looked straight into my eyes, "Yes and no. Yes, I am asking you to marry me. No, it's not the official proposal."

"So, you're going to propose to me again in a better situation?" I smiled.

Draco chuckled slightly, "Yes, consider it my first gift to you."

"Yes." I whispered to him.

He looked confused for a moment, "What?"

"I will agree to marry you AFTER the official proposal." I smirked.

His eyes widened before his lips covered my own.

_To be continued…_

**Author's note:**

**Well, here's to another tale of Draco and Hermione! If you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to message me or leave a comment in your review. SEE YOU NEXT TIME! **


	10. Chapter 10

**To all my readers,**

**It has come to my attention that this story has become very popular. This is good but it also creates a problem for me as a writer. Now, I have to try to make all my new readers happy as well as my faithful followers. Before I begin this chapter, I would like to respond to some of the points made by new readers.**

**Point: Your English doesn't sound natural.**

**I HAVE ATTENTION DEFICIT! I cannot always control how I write because my mind has problems concentrating for longer than 15 minutes. I'm sorry that you have problems with this but it is not something that can be easily fixed. PLUS, I have been writing for a really long time. While I have been trying to get better, I realize that my writing still cannot compete with the best of them.**

**Point: Not canon.**

**Seriously? Think about it for a moment before you comment this. THIS IS A FANFICTION SITE. If you do not like this kind of fanfiction, then stop reading! Besides, did it ever occur to you that LUCIUS IS DEAD IN THIS?! I would like to believe that Narcissa has a heart and is now free to show it. I also believe that Draco feels free to do what he pleases now that his father isn't breathing down his neck.**

**Point: Use more description.**

**I tend to leave the descriptions to the readers at most points. The reason for this is that I like to let the readers to create their own individual images of the scenes in their heads. This makes for a story that more readers can relate to. I'm sorry if you don't think so.**

**Point: Add actions.**

**Most of the time, I do try to add actions but I start to get sloppy at the middle and end of my chapters. This is also due to my attention deficit. By the end of the chapter, I have exhausted my attention span until it becomes a struggle to write. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot always control this.**

**Point: Re-read before you post.**

**I will admit that I do need to look over what I write before I post it. A lot of what I write is considered fast writing. Fast writing is when you write for a while without stopping to look at grammar or spelling errors. I apologize for not realizing this sooner.**

**Recap…**

_He looked confused for a moment, "_What_?"_

"I will agree to marry you AFTER the official proposal."_ I smirked._

_His eyes widened before his lips covered my own._

**Back to the story…**

It has been two weeks since I became Draco's mate. I was able to return to my job two days after the ritual just like Narcissa had predicted. So far, nothing major has entered the office as a project. In fact, I mainly go to work for a couple of hours before going home for the day. Oh, did I mention that I now reside in the Malfoy Manor? Apparently, Draco is very clingy now and refuses to leave my side when I'm not at work.

I do not sleep in the same room as him though. Much to his displeasure, I reside in a room three doors down from his. This room is the only room in the manor decorated with red and gold furniture as well as wallpaper. The four poster bed had red silk bed sheets and a gold Egyptian cotton comforter while the rest of the furniture is mahogany. However, the room is barely used because Draco tends to drag me into his room at night.

Draco is still flaunting his money as well as his looks even though it is mostly directed at me now. He buys me diamond jewelry and then proceeds to purchase the rest of the set before even asking how I feel about it. Then, he fishes for complements on how he looks before we go on dates at five star restaurants. Between you and me, he takes more time getting ready than I do.

A knock at my door interrupted my thought process. There was privacy at the manor for most people, but Draco never liked leaving me alone. When I opened the door, I was shocked to see Ronald rather than Draco.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" I asked in a monotone voice. Ronald had not spoken to me in two weeks and ignored all of my calls.

Ron frowned while his eyes searched the room, "Hermione, I don't like you being here with the snake just three doors away. That git bullied you every year back at Hogwarts."

"Ron, you have not spoken to me in two weeks. What makes you think you can come in here and demand me to do anything?" I reprimanded.

Ron looked straight at me, "Hermione, I love you. Leave that snake and be with me instead."

"RONALD! I do not love you the way you want me to! Draco is not a snake, and I will stay with him!" I angrily yelled at him before slamming the door in his face.

I knew that Ronald would walk out of the manor with a scowl on his face. He might even go to try and convince Harry that Draco was not the guy for me. Hopefully, Harry will be nice enough to mention that I'm Draco's mate.

A frown graced my face as I glanced at the door once more before sitting down on my bed. I was losing one of my best friends because he couldn't accept Draco as my lover. Everyone else accepted it and even commented on how our personalities fit well together. Why couldn't Ron accept the inevitable?

Another knock on my door interrupted my thoughts again and I sighed, "Come in…"

Draco shut the door behind him as he walked over to me. He gripped my hands in his before sitting next to me on the bed. His fingers slowly traced the outlines of my hands before reaching up to rest on my cheek. I smiled weakly at this before looking down at my lap.

He cupped my chin to make me look at him, "Hey… What's wrong?"

"Ronald is such an idiot!" I cried out.

Draco chuckled, "Hermione, I've been saying that since the day I first met him. That does not explain what happened though."

My eyes began to water, "He refused to accept that I'm here with you. Ron expected me to just up and leave with him instead of stay here."

Draco frowned before walking out of the room. There was silence for five minutes before shouts rang out in the halls. I decided to go and see what was going on. When I arrived, Ron had Draco pinned to the wall and his wand up to Draco's throat.

"RONALD!" I yelled before trying to grab for his wand. That was probably the worst idea I could have ever come up with. A flash of white light erupted from the wand and hit me in my chest. A scream of anguish echoed through the corridor before darkness fell on me.

_To be continued…_

**Author's note:**

**If you have any more problems with the story, feel free to tell me. I will address them in my next chapter. **

**I want the readers to decide what the spell did to Hermione. Message or comment what you think should happen to her. REMINDER! The light was not green which means I CANNOT kill her off!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, wow… sorry for not updating sooner guys! I've been having some serious creativity slumps. While I understand that this is frustrating to most of you, please understand that my attention switches so fast that it is hard to be creative solely on one thing long enough to write about it. Without further ado, back to the story!**

_Recap…_

_A flash of white light erupted from the wand and hit me in my chest. A scream of anguish echoed through the corridor before darkness fell on me._

**Back to the story… DRACO'S POV**

**"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU DOLT?!" I screamed at Ron.**

He shook his head in shock before running out of the manor.

I shook as picked up Hermione as gently as I could. My mind kept wandering to what could possibly happen. White flashes are known to be memory spells. What spell did he cast on her? UGH! PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER, DRACO! The girl you love needs help.

The floo lit up, "Hey, Draco. Did you forget abo..? WHAT THE?!"

"BLAIZE! Thank merlin! Hermione needs medical attention!" I shouted, only slightly relieved.

Blaize nodded before closing the connection to fully emerge from the flames a few seconds later with a team of healers. They quickly took hold of the situation and moved Hermione into my room in the manor before running some tests. One nurse had a grim look on her face before calling the rest of the team out of the room to discuss her findings. Blaize returned to the room with a straight face and walked toward me (I had been standing in the room while they were doing the testing because I refused to leave).

"Draco, come walk with me. The rest of the team has left and I feel that you might need some fresh air." Blaize spoke calmly before leading me outside.

Not a word passed between us on the way there. Every step felt like the world was caving in slightly more. Didn't he know the suspense is killing me? What is wrong with my mate? What did that dolt do that was so terrible? Surely, he doesn't know any strong spells… Does he? When we were outside, Blaize turned to look at me.

"Tell me what is going on Blaize. I need to know!" I practically yelled at him.

He shook his head, "Calm yourself, Draco. Hermione is fine."

I sigh in relief, "Thank merlin! I thought you were going to give me some really bad news there."

"Draco… Hermione might be fine physically but a memory charm was cast on her. The team could not determine what the attacker wanted her to forget or remember, though. There is no way of telling until she wakes up. I'm sorry, mate." Blaize frowned.

I was shocked into silence. Hermione… What did he do to you? A scream erupted from the manor breaking the void of silence.

"HERMIONE!" I ran back in the manor to see Hermione shivering in the room that she was once tortured by Bellitrix.

Screams flooded out of Hermione as I rushed over to her. Before I could get her into my arms, the last words I wanted to hear from her erupted from her mouth.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME, MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Hermione yelled before backing away from me.

"Hermione, it's me. Draco, you're my mate. Remember?" I shivered slightly with fear awaiting her response.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?! WHY WOULD I AGREE TO BE WITH SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON?!" She shouted back.

_To be continued…_

**Author's note:**

**Yes, I know. You all hate me now! HOWEVER, I have a genius plan in the making. Stay tuned as I reveal the new plot unraveling before you. ****J**


	12. Chapter 12

Recap:

"_Hermione, it's me. Draco, you're my mate. Remember?" I shivered slightly with fear awaiting her response._

"_HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?! WHY WOULD I AGREE TO BE WITH SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON?!" She shouted back._

**Back to the story…Hermione's POV**

It's been three months since the incident with Draco. I've officially moved in with Ginny because she is worried about how I'm handling the whole situation. Honestly? I feel like my world has been turned upside down. Ron is in Azkaban for another two years and nine months, Ginny is freaking out over everything I do, Harry has been checking up on me constantly, and Draco has been following me whenever he can.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny called out.

I roll my eyes, "TELL HIM TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"HERMIONE GRANGER! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND TELL HIM YOURSELF!" She yelled back.

I sighed before walking out of my room. There in the living room, on the sofa, was Draco. His head was in his hands which were shaking like the rest of his body.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I asked Ginny.

Ginny frowned, "Hermione, seriously? You are the smartest witch of our age and you can't figure this out?"

I tilted my head in confusion before thinking to myself. What could be causing him to have so many issues? He is a rich wizard, doesn't he have the money to go to a doctor for this?

"Oh, for goodness sake! He cannot wait forever for you to figure this out!" Ginny said with a huff before pushing me onto his lap.

Draco quickly wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. As I tried to escape, a strange hum erupted from his throat. The hum slowly calmed me until I was leaning back against him. Slowly, Draco stopped shaking and his hold loosened slightly. Ginny almost ran out of the apartment. I turned to look at him.

"Draco."

"Hermione." He softly spoke.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I am a Veela… You are my mate… The separation was starting to take it's toll." Draco said.

I shook my head, "Even if you are telling the truth, you wouldn't be affected unless your mate doesn't agree to the mating or if the mate is separated from you after the mating."

Draco frowned, "Repeat what you said in your head ten times."

"What good will that do?"

Draco nipped my neck slightly, "Just do it."

I only thought about what I had said for three times before a thought crossed my mind.

"Did I say no?"

Draco shook his head in exasperation.

"I agreed then… This whole situation of me forgetting… It caused you pain because you couldn't be near me?" I asked gently.

Draco nodded before placing a slight kiss on my neck, "I thought I could wait to see if the spell would wear off… I only ended up making the situation worse."

"Draco…"

He looked at me, "what?"

_To be continued…_

**Author's note:**

**HEY, GUYS! First of all, I am so happy with how this story is turning out. This is going to be so great! I can't wait to write the final chapter in the future. Thank you guys for your support! You guys are the best! Love you guys! Don't forget to rate and review! **


End file.
